


Купе

by Esus_drinks_with_Jiang_Chen



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esus_drinks_with_Jiang_Chen/pseuds/Esus_drinks_with_Jiang_Chen
Summary: Железные дороги сейчас олицетворение слова надежность, и Джин улыбается нежно, благодарно целуя человека, которому все в Дове обязаны этим.
Relationships: Grossular/Jean Otus
Kudos: 4





	Купе

**Author's Note:**

> Коммишка для @RTxbwMMgedF8BZT

Железные дороги сейчас олицетворение слова надежность, и Джин улыбается нежно, благодарно целуя человека, которому все в Дове обязаны этим. 

У Гроссулара морщинки в уголках глаз, и сам он усталый, разморенный долгой дорогой. И волосы у него в хвост собраны, обнажая длинную, бледную шею, с синеватой венкой, еле заметной на белой коже. На Гроссуларе рубашка белая, предательски подчеркивающая красивую фигуру, и штаны черные, ужасно обтягивающие стройные ноги. И Джин на самом деле обожает этот вид.

Нино в свое время усмехнулся и сказал, что вкус у Джина странный. И может быть так оно и есть. Джин любит постарше и отрицать это? Глупо. Только вот Гроссулар не дряхлый старик, а в постели... наверное лучше Гроссулара в постели нет никого. Или так кажется Джину.

То, как Гроссулар целует - грубо, жадно, прижимая к ближайшей стене. Как толкает на постель, в последний момент придерживая чужую голову рукой и не давая стукнуться о жесткий матрас. Как растягивает - долго, терпеливо, пока Джин не оказывается на грани из-за одних только пальцев внутри...И Джин готов перед всем светом поклясться, что ни разу не пожалел о своем выборе. 

А сейчас они едут в личном купе. Езды до Рокса двое суток, но это того стоит. Родина Гроссулара того стоит. Только вот в поезде жарко, а распахнутая форточка почти не помогает. 

А жара только нарастать будет - с грустью думает Джин. На улице еще даже не полдень, а солнце, кажется, уже выжигает землю. Жарко.

И еще Джину правда интересно, почему кожа Гроссулара остается такой прохладной в эту невозможную погоду. Впрочем, причина не так важна. Важно то, что к Гроссулару прижаться со спины можно, охлаждая перегревшееся тело, залезть пальцами под рубашку, поцеловать основание шеи, выглядывающее через расстегнутый воротничок. А Гроссулар только плечами поведет недовольно, не отрываясь от каких-то, чертовски важных видимо, документов.

А вид сосредоточенного Гроссулара возмутительно прекрасен. Да и вообще весь он возмутительно прекрасен. Особенно если поцеловать его в шею, а потом задеть, будто случайно, мочку уха кончиком языка или даже прикусит немного, так, чтобы даже следа не осталось. Гроссулар тогда нахмурится немного и фыркнет, не зло совсем. И скажет, что Джин еще ребенок, который не может потерпеть совсем чуть-чуть. 

А Джину даже спорить не хочется. В купе слишком жарко, а Гроссулар не тот человек, которого можно победить в словесной дуэли. Джину вообще кажется, что Гроссулар не тот человек, которого можно победить.

\- Может перерыв? - Джин улыбается мягко, накрывая рукой стопку документов, и смотрит так, что отказать ему невозможно. Джину вообще отказать сложно. Или, может, так кажется только Гроссулару. 

А на улице полдень, и дышать в поезде просто нечем. И может быть перерыв отличный вариант. 

Тем более, когда Джин сидит рядом, в расстегнутой на четыре пуговицы рубашке. И стакан пододвигает с каким-то прохладным напитком. И этот момент перерыв кажется однозначно лучшим вариантом.


End file.
